Moisture sensors are used, for example to determine the presence or absence of certain amounts of moisture in the vicinity of the sensor. Moisture sensors are needed in various applications, for example to determine whether an item has been exposed to moisture, whether there is too much or too little moisture in an environment, etc. Various moisture sensors have been created, including chemical moisture sensors, however, chemical sensors can cause environmental concern, and often require close inspection to determine the output of the sensor. Electronic moisture sensors allowing for remote sensing of moisture conditions have been developed using technologies such as radio frequency identification (RFID) circuitry and electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags, but remain imperfect. Many RFID and EAS sensor technologies require complex interactions of different variables or are costly to manufacture. Some can only provide indication of the presence of liquid water (and not merely a moist atmosphere), while others rely on resonant frequency shifts, which can be adversely affected by temperature conditions and require circuit tuning. There remains a need for a simple, reliable, cost-effective moisture sensor that can provide remote indication of moisture conditions.